


Varulven

by CoyoteInClothing



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteInClothing/pseuds/CoyoteInClothing
Summary: There's a legend some tell, of a wolf in the woods. The wolf will take you away if you disobey, or even are too slow. Or perhaps the wolf will take you if the wolf finds you lovely?//Oneshot. Inspired by the song Varulven by Garmarna





	Varulven

“Now, go into those woods, yes, those woods there- but, remember! Beware of the wolf who dwells there. The wolf will catch you if you aren't quick. Now, hurry along! Go, go!”

  
Legends of there being some sort of bloodthirsty wolf in the local woods was a child’s tale for as long as Lapis could remember. It was a hoax created by parents to have their children do their chores quicker, like the hoax that said the wolf would gobble kids up if they didn’t listen to their parents. As far as Lapis was concerned, the wolf was nothing but a myth. It was some sort of figure that parents had conjured to trick misbehaving kids into behaving well.

 

So, when Lapis had been approached by her mother, Blue Diamond, to go deliver some baked goods to her ill grandmother Fluorite at the edge of the woods one morning, she knew that she had nothing to fear. In a world that was naturally full of scammers and pickpockets, a fabled wolf was the least of her worries. She was nearly eighteen. The woods were nothing to be afraid of.

 

After waving goodbye to her dear mother, the villager set off on her way bearing a cyan blue dress and a dark blue cloak. She held a woven basket in her hands that were full of baked goods like cinnamon rolls and fresh bread. The smell occasionally taunted the pangs of hunger shed receive as she walked along, though she knew better than to feast now upon the food that was meant for her grandmother.

 

A cold wind from the East would blow from time to time through the dark woods, stirring her wavy hair that was as black as a raven’s feathers. Her skin, as fine as dark porcelain, stood out among the gloomy aura of the shadows that stretched from corner to corner of the woods. And as she walked along, unafraid and bold, she recited a part of the childhood legend of the wolf who lived in the woods just to laugh in the face of those who believed in the tale;

 

“Dear red wolf, lay not a claw on me!

For you, I shall give up my golden crown!

Golden crown suits none of your need,

Now my young life and blood belongs to you!”

 

Deeper and deeper did she venture. Lapis was a bit disappointed to not have seen much wildlife roaming about, except for one black rabbit she had seen by a linden tree, though her bravery did not falter as she kept walking farther along. The journey was taking longer than anticipated, so she had decided to skip instead of walk. Her blue eyes gleamed with amusement as she once again sang the tale about the hungry wolf of the woods;

 

“Dear red wolf, lay not a tooth on me!

For you, I shall give up my silver shoes!

Silver shoes suits none of your need,

Now my young life and blood belongs to you!”

 

Her skipping had suddenly stopped. Her singing immediately had ended. Frozen, in her tracks, the young maid had halted everything when she heard something in the distance. A voice, gruff and husky, sing back to her. The voice- whoever they were- were continuing the tale of the wolf beast! Lapis dared listen to the mysterious voice with shock;

 

“The maid she should to the cottage go,

Linden trees quiver in the grove.

So, she took to the forest blue!

With her, she bore the fruit of love!”

 

Petrified, though dismissing it as her imagination playing a trick on her, Lapis shrugged before continuing on. After all, there was nothing in the woods to fear! And if she were brave enough to keep moving, she’d be able to return home to a nice breakfast before the afternoon sun could scorch the ground with its golden light.

 

Deeper and deeper into the woods did the woman venture. Shadows had grown too thick to be able to tell what was a shadow and what was darkness. The trees were tall and near bare, devoid of any leaves or sign of life. After a while, Lapis began to start up the tale again to keep her courage up and encourage her stamina;

 

“Dear red wolf, lay not a claw on me!

For you, I shall give up my golden crown!

Golden crown suits none of your need,

Now my young life and blood belongs to you!”

 

Then, again, the strange hardy voice had returned. It was louder, as if whoever was singing along was closer than last time. Lapis froze in her tracks once more as fear took a hold over her body;

 

“And when the maid had reached the forest blue,

Linden trees quiver in the grove.

There, she met a wolf as red as blood!

With her, she bore the fruit of love!”

 

Following the next chain of lyrics sang by the stranger, a low-pitched howl pierced the air. Lapis kept reminding herself that the wolf didn’t exist in order to keep herself from dropping the basket and running away. She stubbornly shook her head before continuing on her way again.

 

Then… there was a laugh. A wicked cackle. A series of chortle that sounded so haunting and yet so… animal.

 

Lapis at last got the nerve to begin sprinting. Her feet took her faster than the fowl could fly over the ground of the earth, until she had tripped over an upturned root of a linden tree. She groaned before picking the basket back up off of the dirt, dusting off her cloak before standing up. And there, in front of her, was a large figure staring straight into her soul.

 

Lapis gasped, tightly holding onto the basket. She brought out a pocket knife she kept on her should she encounter any weirdos in the woods, though as the figure stepped closer, she could see that it was no normal human.

 

It was a wolf.

 

It was a wolf, with dark orange fur that reminded her of the jasper gemstones the villagers would trade. Stripes of dark mahogany red sliced through the orange fur like tiger stripes, and the odd markings weren’t what had caught her attention. It was the piercing amber eyes that caught her attention firmly. As the wolf stared at her for what seemed like moons, she felt as if her heart were being torn apart and searched.

 

Then, the wolf spoke;

 

“And when the maid had reached the forest blue,

Linden trees quiver in the grove.

There, she met a wolf as red as blood!

With her, she bore the fruit of love.”

 

It’s jaws gaped open hungrily, licking its lips with satisfaction as its eyes remained pinned on Lapis. It seemed to be… waiting. Waiting for something.

 

Lapis blinked to make sure that this wasn’t a dream before she stammered;

 

“Dear red wolf, lay not a claw on me.

For you, I shall give up my g-golden crown…”

  
  
The wolf stepped closer, standing upright and cocking its head to one side. It opened its mouth to continue the lyrics,

 

“Golden crown suits none of my need!

Your young life and blood now belongs to me!”

 

Then, it laughed. It laughed the same laugh that she had heard earlier.

 

Lapis gulped before moving onto the next lyrics, forcing herself to sound bolder;

 

“Dear red wolf, lay not a tooth on me.

For you, I shall give up my silver shoes.”

 

The wolf continued;

 

“Silver shoes suit none of my need,

Your young life and blood now belongs to me!”

 

There wasn’t even a moment of hesitation as the wolf lunged, aiming for Lapis’ neck. Lapis quickly scrambled away, avoiding death by a hair. She started running, dropping the basket once more in favor of living. Behind her, she could hear the heavy steps of the wolf giving chase to its prey. And unluckily for her, she was that prey.

 

Up ahead, she saw her chance to escape snapping jaws full of jagged evil teeth. Lapis gathered her strength as she leaped up into the branches of an oak tree once she had gotten close enough to it, pulling herself up into the safety of the leaves and branches whilst panting heavily.

 

The wolf could not get her now!

  
… Or, that was what she had thought.

 

From beneath the oak came the furious snarl of the canine, followed with a triumphus bark;

 

“The maiden, she climbed so high in the oak!

Linden trees quiver in the grove!

The wolf paced the ground then howled!

For she bore the fruit of love!”

  
Whatever the creature meant by a ‘fruit of love’, Lapis didn’t want to stick around and find out. She tried to climb higher up into the oak, until the whole tree shook.

 

Once.

 

Twice.

 

Lapis gave out a frightened scream.

 

The wolf was digging it up by the roots with powerful paws. It gave another chuckle full of vice, and licked its dry lips before continuing;

 

“The wolf dug up the oak by the roots!

Linden trees quiver in the grove!

The maid gave out a poor cry of woe!

For she bore the fruit of love!”

 

Then, the whole tree came crashing down upon the ground. Lapis closed her eyes and hung on tight until she felt her body collide with branches and earth. Her ears rang and her body stung with pain. She couldn't move. She couldn’t run. But when she managed to open her eyes to see why the sound of heavy footsteps became louder and louder?  
  
The last thing she saw was the orange and red wolf flash its gnarly teeth in a grin before those same jaws enclosed around her.

 

\------------------------

 

The week following the encounter, news about Lapis’ disappearance spread like wildfire. Blue Diamond mourned for her daughter possibly being murdered and her body in a ditch, and Fluorite mourned for if her granddaughter had been slain by a man of sin.

 

In the woods, on horseback, a blonde investigator had been sent out to see if she could find any evidence of Lapis’ death or even her whereabouts. Peridot ushered for the palomino Pumpkin to hurry faster into the woods, and the horse obeyed as it galloped.

 

Soon, Peridot came across a shredded dark blue cloak snagged on the branches of what appeared to be a fallen oak tree. She made her horse stop in order to dismount and get a closer look.

 

“...Velvet,” She commented under her breath after kneeling down and feeling the texture of the material between her fingers. “Dark blue… newly made. I assume Lapis has come through here.”

 

She stood up just in time to see Pumpkin rear up and whinny. Before she could ask her steed what was wrong, a low, gruff voice began to sing from the shadows;

 

“The young page saddled her mount gold!

Linden trees quiver in the grove!

She rode a tad faster than a fowl can fly!

For she bore the fruit of love!”

 

“Who are you!? Show yourselves!” Peridot announced, grabbing the reins of her horse and trying to calm her down. “I am not afraid of you!”

 

But, the voice only continued its sick song;

 

“And when she came to the wooden place,

Linden trees quiver in the grove!

She found nothing more than a bloody arm!

For she bore the fruit of love!”

 

Confused, Peridot furrowed her brows. “This isn't funny! Show yourself before I get serious!”

 

The voice stopped.

 

Silence.

 

And, then, from the shadows, something was thrown toward the blonde. Peridot took one look at let out a horrified scream. It was a decapitated arm, tooth marks more than visible, bloody and mangled. From behind her, Pumpkin gave a sharp cry before it was cut short, causing Peridot to turn around and only scream louder.

 

On top of her now dead horse, was a large orange and red wolf. It bared its teeth before continuing its sickening song;

 

“God help this page, God hear her pray,

Linden trees quiver in the grove!

Her maid is gone and her horse is now gone,

For she bore the fruit of love!”


End file.
